Defintiion
by Uninspired Author
Summary: Because in the end, we all are and have to be something. Chrome faces some interesting challenges ahead. Prologue: The girl dies.


Prologue

She was a soldier. She had her share of terrible ordeals and experiences. Yet, this was undoubtedly one of the hardest things she ever faced. As Chrome made her way down the narrow, suburban streets, her legs seemed to grow stiffer as a means of protest. Restlessness overtook her momentarily planting the idea that maybe she should turn back.

Chrome did what she always did when such impulses arose. She counted to ten. Slowly. Breathe in, breathe out, this was going to happen whether she liked it or not. It was inevitable. Soldiers always carried out their tasks with iron resolve anyway, and she was a soldier with a cause. She had marched into battle countless times. Had she been afraid? Yes, but her resolve and determination never wavered, it was something she literally had to rely on to fight.

A gentle breeze swept past her and her surroundings as if to serve as a form of reassurance from the world. It felt like it was carrying someone sort of ominous undertone, the tranquility upset her more than anything. Chrome nervously wrung her shaking hands as she passed the brightly painted houses. If anything, experience had formed the opinion that it was more comfortable to confront blatant danger over these quiet moments, especially when she was working. It came with the job. She was sure she had several wounds to prove it, her friends probably had more since they pulled more of the weight in battle, that and they weren't as aware. Factor in being trained to look for illusions on the go and anyone would find her paranoia to be justified.

She checked over herself for the umpteenth time to make sure all her preparations were in order. Once again, she was initially satisfied only to question the validity of her analysis before deciding she wasn't prepared and finally concluding she was a wreck. It shouldn't have been something so troubling, but it seemed as if almost everything was discouraging her from staying on course. A simple black uniform and jeans should have sufficed. She grimaced at the contradicting emotions that flooded her thoughts as she drew closer.

Like clockwork, the cold, logical part of her rationalized it wasn't worth the effort, this held no relevance to her anymore and it had been a _lifetime _ago. Her instincts were protesting in earnest as the urge to turn around became stronger for every step she took . Yet somehow, her feet were still carrying her forward despite the obstacles before it.

They were living in their rare, brief instances of peace. Neither Boss nor Mukuro-sama required any sort of service. There was no raging battle that threatened lives, the world, alternate universes, timelines, worlds, or anything she couldn't think of (In her earlier days, she thought she had seen it all, now she was resigned to the fact that there were a lot of things out of her reach). The realms of time and space were safe…for now.

She should be elsewhere she thought wistfully, taking advantage of the precious time she had. Kyoko and Haru offered their company to the mall, but her interests did not coincide with theirs. I-pin had cheerily volunteered to spend the day doing whatever Chrome wanted to do. The small Chinese girl was better off in company with someone younger, namely Lambo. The gap between their ages was something that would hinder their options. Chrome wasn't quite sure the two of them would be on equal footing when it came to opinions either, no matter how mature I-pin was. She was still a child.

Mukuro-sama and the others were busy, and she wasn't keen on being a bother in general. Even then, the current setting's change was something she was willing to take a break from. Despite how strange they were with their antics, she had been perfectly fine with just Chikusa and Ken, felt at home even. Chrome supposed that it was more being accustomed to it than anything else. Changes were less than comforting for her. There was too much risk in it. Besides, she felt as if she should find time for to be alone every once in a while, the base was more crowded than usual making privacy all the more appealing.

'_Feeling obsolete?' _a small voiced whispered within in the recesses of her mind with a hint of malice.

She brushed the thought away, dispelling her insecurities with her usual sense of apathy. Chrome had been used to this since she was a child, since her father had left her. She was no stranger to the harshness of words; her mother had been responsible for that. It hadn't taken long for her to distill the volleys that were slung at her. Beneath their malicious intents, they were just claims, claims that she would deem correct or incorrect, true or false. It wasn't exactly just a coping method, to her understanding; it was how the world operated as well. There was nothing to feel if one could separate emotion from reality. She would adapt to it, things were going smoothly, she just needed her own personal emotions to adjust with the increase in their ranks.

'_Being an illusionist has really taught you to lie to people well hasn't it?' _the voice taunted again, making a move to block her train of thought, _'Looks like you're a pretty good liar when it comes to yourself.__**' **_

Her breath hitched at the gravity of what the words were implying. Some small feeling of dread sneaked through her as she waited to see what else would follow _'If you're so sure, then why are you here? Whatever you're trying to do, you know you're not ready for it.'_

She didn't know what the dark thoughts were getting at. Her original objective was more than a confirmation to lock away insecure emotions. She had other things planned as well.

_'Oh really? Do tell.'_

Chrome pulled to a stop as she neared the cross walk. Here she was, the street itself was an invisible boundary splitting the residential area into different sections. While this entire place was the richest the city had to offer, the contrast was heavy. Outward appearances yielded very few blatant differences, but the subtle ones were enough to emit an entirely different feeling. The side she was standing on looked like something on the poorer side as its neighbor dwarfed it.

The most privileged of the privileged, she had the misfortune of being here before. Her normal attire would have had sent suspicious looks and security towards her and unwanted attention was definitely something she didn't need. The unnerving feeling that there was something ugly hidden within the seemingly peaceful area wasn't misplaced. It was fact.

It was also what kept her from moving forward and crossing over to the other side. Her legs suddenly lost the will to move, and she found herself to be awkwardly as still as the trees beside her.

'_Someone seems quite unsure about her goals. Is this a testimony of your progress or is this just a feeble attempt to dispel your insecurities?'_

Chrome grimaced as the voice egged her on. She was strong, Boss had long accepted her as an equal ally and a guardian long ago. Mukuro-sama had deemed her to be a worthy soldier. If two of the strongest and most profound people saw worth within her, then she was capable. Without missing a beat after her conclusion, Chrome stepped off the curb and began her trek towards the edge of the safe zone, towards the gates of the unknown. She could do it.

Her thoughts abruptly stopped as she felt _something_, she wasn't able to locate it. It wasn't above, below, in front, behind or next to her, it was everywhere Whatever it was didn't have a good sense of timing, just as she reached the daunting, black, iron gates that was the entryway to her destination, it happened. She felt rather than saw what was in ahead of her. A chilling sensation forced its way up her spine, snapping her out of thoughts. The area in front of her suddenly rushed at her in its completeness. The setting became increasingly recognizable despite the seemingly generic perfection and changes the place had to offer. How could she forget the street, the houses, the trees, the lights, and the cars? Everything seemed unchanged, even after all these years. The trees were the same,

Out of the corner of her eye, Chrome spied her as someone existed the gates. Shoulder length hair, two violet eyes, pale skin, and a thin, delicate frame. Chrome could trace every single detail, even down to the smallest detail, as if it was her own.

The girl was humming a tune so quiet, that it could have passed off as silence. Chrome didn't have to listen to remember it, how could she forget it? _'You already know what happens. Does watching this help you in any sort of way?' _

Her legs suddenly weakened in response to the small voice that resonated within the recesses of her mind. It was persistent, willing her to leave before and come back later, but Chrome could not move.

"This has to be done," she unconsciously whispered to herself, looking between the gate and where the girl had gone, "I need to do this."

After all, she had changed. This girl's death had been necessary in order for something better to rise out of it. She was aware of it all, she should be in control.

The words did little to ease the grimace that forced its way onto her features, or suppress the tension that shook her frail body, or silence the screams in her mind, but it was enough for her to remain where she was.

Sure enough, the girl was moving further away from her. Chrome wordlessly watched, as their distance became wider, it wouldn't have been hard to just to open the gates than stay in the middle. She knew where she had to go, and staying in between wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Chrome let another few seconds pass, caught in her indecision before her grip loosened on the metal. Her back facing the doors to her mission, she followed the child, observing the scene before her. The girl had bent down to scoop up a small bundle of fur in the distance, "…you doing on the streets Mick? Don't you know it isn't safe here?" the little girl gently scolded as she ran one of her hands over the kitten. In response, the feline let out a content rumble, electing a smile from the child. Chrome tensed as she waited for what was to come, the voice in the back of her mind returned with an ominous word.

'_Five'_

"Alright," the child giggled happily, "let's go back to the yard it's a lot better there, and no one's going to chase you out."

'_Four'_

Chrome had always wondered what had caused her to remain on the streets for such a long period of time.

'_Three'_

The girl's smile slowly vanished and was replaced with disbelief before panic.

'_Two'_

Even if it was confined in her memories, the sounds resounded within her mind with such force that she was sure that it had the strength to shatter the barrier between past and present

'_One'_

"Mick watch ou-"

She never heard the rest of what Nagi had to say as the screeching wheels of the car had drowned out just about everything. Chrome looked away, unable to witness whatever upcoming disaster was to occur. She wasn't part of this anymore, she knew that, but Chrome found herself shuddering and breaking into sweat. . Somewhere along the lines she felt the echoing pain of impact rack through her body. The world suddenly lost its stability and she found everything tilting to the side.

"Holy shit! Are you alright?" Chrome could no longer see the girl or rather the bloody mess anymore. Instead, she found herself looking at someone quite alive. Everything about his features was forgettable, even the stark worry and fear written all over his face, despite how hard she tried to focus on him. Granted, her mind was also preoccupied with other things.

"What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road?" his features had taken an angrier look, "Honestly do you people have any fucking common sense anymore?"

She didn't bother to form a response, opting to brush him aside. She ignored his surprised cry and shouts of indignation. Something else worried her more, she had to know what was behind the van, what had happened to Nagi when she was killed. She needed to know if she could see it.

There was no blood, no limp, wrecked body and no sounds of pain. There was nothing, the place before her was stainless. Chrome froze, something close to panic was probably rushing across her features, "What are you looking for?" he asked warily as he stepped beside her.

"The girl," she murmured hesitantly as she nervously checked for any illusions that could have been deceiving her. There were none, but why did she feel as if there was something lying to her at the moment, but at the same time, it had felt so real, "Wasn't there a girl running around over hear?"

The man frowned as he glanced quickly at where he assumed her vague words were indicating, "There's no one here."

"But there was," she insisted, almost believing if she stared hard enough that Nagi would materialize before them, wrecked, bloody and half-dead and all, "Wasn't she running down the street after a kitten?"

The frown turned to something she recognized all too well: concern, "Lady, there's been no one but you running down this street. You, uh, sure you're not off whatever medication the doctor ordered for you?"

He thought she was mentally unstable; she lowered her arms to her sides, pondering over the possibility if it was best to let it go. Maybe it was a trick, there really was no body around here,

"Come to think of it," his voice snapped her out of the chaos of her indecision, "There was an accident around a decade ago wasn't there? Some little girl, was wandering onto the street for her pet or something before a car slammed into her."

He had her attention then. There had been no point in learning of her own death when she had her own tasks to carry out in the past. Now, in the moments of peace, she was curious.

"It was really messy, said it was a big deal since the girl was in high places. Over there you know? Behind those gates, the really rich area where the best of the best life," there was almost an envious tone behind his words, but sadness and what sounded like regret overtook his voice, "She didn't make it, since the damage to her body was too big for any sort of hospital to fix," she felt her hands ball into fists at the last bit and could feel some burning emotion that managed to melt the usual apathy. She was dimly aware of the fact tears was streaking down her eye.

"Kind of funny how it was such a big deal, since the mom made it out that way. I guess it goes to show that the world really only cares about the big people. This place is full of them," he said wryly, with a mixture of bitterness and she numbly nodded as a form of confirmation, "You knew that girl?"

She chose to remain silent again, he shrugged, "By the looks of it, you seem to be acquainted with her. I'm sorry for your loss and all, but I think it'd be in your best interest if you…uh worried about yourself first instead of looking at the spot where a girl got killed. It's been years you know. Life goes on."

She felt numb. It was no surprise that the entire place was stainless, like nothing had ever happened. The evidence and existence of it all had been swept away by the sea of time. Even so, she could not register his words in their entirety. He seemed to pick up on her situation because he placed an arm on her shoulder and decided to speak again, "Listen, I know moving on is pretty difficult, but you need to let it go if that's what getting you. You can't let this sort of thing drag you down. Getting off of whatever help is offered to you isn't the best idea either."

There was a hint of understanding and pain, maybe he had kids taken away from him, maybe he was sympathetic or maybe he was just tired of seeing these things happen. She didn't press him for information, wordlessly; she stepped back on the sidewalk, allowing the man's vehicle to pass. The gruesome results of the collision did not appear to her, it was as empty as it had been earlier. She resisted the urge to bitterly laugh, but several tears managed to streak down from her eye. She wasn't reliving the ordeal but it had felt so _real. _

There had been no foreign trace of illusions that were overriding her senses, but no flashback or memory could have been so vivid. Its appearance startled her as well. There was no indication for its appearance. Wordlessly, she turned away from where the tragedy had occurred and made her way back to the gates. She didn't realize how hard her hands were trembling when they made contact with cold metal. The place felt significantly more malicious than she had previously thought.

The trees suddenly felt as if they were moving in, attempting to suffocate her. Her mind's previous fear suddenly returned, shouting for her to leave, the same voice that had told her it had been foolish to attempt to witness it all.

Everything suddenly became sickening. The green from the trees, the lawns, and the plants seemed more sickening than relaxing and the peaceful silence of the neighborhood became increasingly unnerving. She looked around wildly but could find no one. Alone.

_'People die alone,' _the first voice returned with a sadistic cackle, _'sure that your alive right now? Or are you actually lying on that road in front of you, gasping for breath as the precious amount of time you have left is drifting away?' _

Not needing any further prompts, Chrome retreated several steps back before she bolted away from the doors to her past, attempting to dispel the rushing thoughts that surged within her. Her scream wasn't able to penetrate the stillness of her surroundings. It took her several moments to realize she had emitted no sound whatsoever.

It wasn't in her head, she decided. She had saw the events unfold before her. It wasn't an illusionist attacking her, she didn't sense any trace of interference with the reality she was familiar with.

Chrome had accepted what had happened to Nagi long ago, that was her birth. Like a phoenix rising out of the ashes, so why was it having such a profound impact on her now?

There was no corpse. She had not seen the results of the impacts, was that a sign? She could not overcome the thoughts. Nagi's death was too much for her even when it shouldn't have been. Was Nagi really dead at all? If she, Chrome, was unable to walk through the gates, she was still weak. She had not changed at all.

If that were the case, did that make Chrome a lie? It certainly defeated the purpose of Chrome's birth. Was she exactly the same? Did that make her Nagi? She clutched her head as it threatened to explode. There were no answers. She was however certain of one thing, in some way Nagi was still there, not alive, not dead, but somewhere in the vague world of gray, stuck on the street between the gates of whatever awaited her. As if sensing the confusion of the truth and lies and the things in between, A familiar object latched to her finger hummed in response. Whether it was out of comfort, reassurance, or some ill-intended emotion, was unknown. Chrome barely noticed it.

**A/N: This one has been a nightmare. I started around the beginning/middle of summer with this idea and finally finished it after several months, which consisted of massive retooling, editing, deleting and just large changes. That and getting a newer idea for the concept for the story during the middle or the end is the worst, all those changes needed for plot consistency. If only there was a way to get everything right in one go. I'm still cringing at this thing, but I think the more I try to change it now, the more I'll lose interest in it. But hey, I updated, so yay? **

**The entire thing is pretty weird and vague, even for me. It's just the prologue and it's been a while since I've written full pieces, so I'm still pretty rusty, though I think it might be better than Partners? I'm going through my senior year at the moment, which consists of a traumatic barrage of different, horrible, time-consuming, academic things, so I don't expect myself to update soon. At all (and some of you readers probably know that too) That and chapter 1 is going to be pretty long, so December the earliest maybe?**

**Hope you're all doing well, thanks for reading.**


End file.
